


Piece By Piece

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Babies, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, It's literally just harmless fluff, i needed to write something light and cheery during this god awful and soul sucking hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: A few years into their wonderful, and weird (they deal with aliens daily after all), marriage, Alex and Maggie ponder starting a family.OrA super fluffy, light-hearted fic that I needed to write because this hiatus is slowly killing me inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a one-shot but it took on a life on its own.

They’d been dating for six weeks, when she decided to first broach the subject.

This wasn’t just any relationship. No, it had never felt like that. From day one, when Maggie had nervously walked the two miles to Alex’s apartment from work and confessed her feelings, it had never been _just_ a relationship. It’d felt like _the_ relationship, and Maggie had felt like _the_ girl. It had felt premature to think like that, as so many things could go wrong but a part of Alex knew, just _knew_ that Maggie was special, that Maggie wasn’t like any of the others that had come before her, and that wasn’t just because she was a girl.

Maggie wanted to be happy; Alex wanted to be happy.

Maggie liked her; she liked Maggie.

Maggie worked a crazy job with unpredictable hours and the ever-present danger of death hanging over her; Alex worked the same sort of job, only hers was shrouded in slightly more secrecy.

They were made for each other.

The answer to the question she was about to ask as they cuddled on the couch watching some shitty movie, completely stuffed from the take-out they’d demolished, was irrelevant – whatever the answer was, was fine with her. Still, it was important and Alex waited until she sensed Maggie’s interest in the cheesy romcom dwindle before she asked. ‘Do you want kids?’

The question had also been fuelled by an incident earlier that day, when a collaborative mission between the NCPD and the DEO had unexpectedly involved rescuing a bunch of schoolkids at National City Zoo. One of the kids, a little girl no more than eight years old, had been separated from the rest of the group and had been crying hysterically as she hid by a trashcan as the fight played out. She had been too far away to get to the child and Kara had been too busy trying to hold off an Inferian to notice but Maggie had, rushing over in her Kevlar vest to carry the little girl to safety. She tended to the child’s grazed knee and, once the battle was over and the area was secured, took the entire class to the giftshop where she managed to persuade the shop manager to let everyone have a free stuffed animal. Alex had left the zoo with both a free stuffed panda, courtesy of her girlfriend, and a full heart.

Kids weren’t a dealbreaker at all – she was just curious.

Thankfully, the question hadn’t freaked Maggie out as a part of Alex had expected. She calmly took a sip of beer before she answered. ‘I love kids, hell I used to babysit nearly every day to pay my way through college, but it wouldn’t ruin my life if I didn’t have any.’ She leaned forward to put her now empty bottle down on the coffee table. ‘You?’

Alex nodded because, yet again, they were in complete agreement. ‘I don’t need them to be happy, no. I was just wondering after today, that’s all.’

‘Just part of the job.’

‘ _Part of the job_? Your job is to _protect and serve_ , not ensure that twenty kids go home with a cuddly toy. You went above and way, _way_ beyond.’ And that wasn’t mentioning how that little girl, _Isabella_ was her name, also went home with Maggie’s police windbreaker in addition to whatever animal she’d picked out from the giftshop.

Maggie shrugged. ‘That part may not have been textbook, I’ll admit, but as long as they went home with something to distract them from aliens terrorizing the planet, then I’ve done my job. Plus,’ she grinned as she nodded over at the panda under Alex’s arm. ‘I got to spoil you too _and_ everyone ended up safe? It was a win-win for all.’

‘Except the Inferians.’ They were now locked up in the DEO with no prospect of parole.

Maggie laughed as she nestled into Alex’s side. ‘Yeah, except those sons of bitches.’

/ / /

Seven wonderful – and weird, given their careers – of marriage later, and it was Maggie’s turn to bring up the subject one night in bed.

Maggie fiddled with the hem of Alex’s nightshirt as her wife lay beside her, reading some science journal that she had brought home from work – she was still deputy director at the DEO, still ran ops and was still active in the field but, recently, she had excitedly undertaken some huge research project in addition to all her other duties. Maggie would never understand just where her wife found the time, nor would she ever understand what exactly her wife was working on, but all she knew was that it made Alex happy and excited and that was all that mattered.

‘I can feel you staring,’ Alex mused, not looking up from her book.

Unable to deny it, Maggie raised one hand aloft. ‘Guilty as charged.’

‘Damn straight you are, officer,’ Alex remarked as she closed her book, took off her glasses and placed them both on the bedside table. ‘What is it?’

‘How--.’

‘I’ve known you nearly nine years and a key part of my job entails reading body language yet you still, _still_ somehow act surprised? Baby,’ Alex smiled as she placed a gentle finger under Maggie’s chin to tilt it ever so slightly. ‘I know you better than I know myself, so whatever you wanna talk about, talk about it. I’m listening.’

Maggie took a deep breath. Then stalled. ‘It’s more a question.’

‘Then ask it.’

Another stall. ‘Actually, it’s more of a statement I--.’

‘Maggie,’ Alex laughed. ‘Just say it already, please.’

And she did, blurting it out in no uncertain terms. ‘I want a kid.’

Alex’s expression went from amused, lingered on surprised before it settled on what appeared to be happy, unless the big-ass smile on her face meant something else. ‘You want a kid?’

‘Yeah, do you?’

Her wife’s smile held steady. ‘A kid? With you? Yeah,’ she nodded. ‘Yeah, that’d be awesome.’

‘You’re not…you’re not freaked out by this?’ It was almost as if she had asked her what she thought about getting a new television, not a freaking human being. She knew Alex had always been open to the idea of having kids but this perfectly calm reaction still took her by surprise.

‘Not at all. You,’ Alex wrapped an arm around Maggie’s shoulders and pulled her to her, close, ‘are more than enough. But a family? With you? That would be an added bonus.’

Maggie smiled into Alex’s chest. ‘I love you.’

Alex kissed the top of her head. ‘Love you too. Do you want to start trying right now?’

Laughing, Maggie nudged Alex with her knee. ‘We can but that might not work.’

‘Hey, I’m certainly not adverse to trying.’

‘Me neither,’ Maggie grinned.

‘But seriously,’ Alex said softly as her hand rubbed little circles on Maggie’s back. ‘If this is something that you want, we can look into it properly tomorrow. See what options we have and where to go from there.’

‘Are you sure this is something you want too?’ That had been her one fear about bringing this up, that her wife would feel pressured into making a huge and, literally, life-changing decision. If this wasn’t something she was certain about, then it wouldn’t be fair and it certainly wouldn’t end well later down the line. But, just like Alex, Maggie knew her wife well and the smile on Alex’s face reassured her.

‘I want this, Maggie. I’m in.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for such a wonderfully warm response to the first chapter! Hope you enjoy this one too x

Over breakfast, they went over their options which were extremely limited.

In fact, they only really had one.

As wonderful as adoption was, with Alex’s career – because they were fortunate enough to have a strong support system in place, neither one of them were planning on giving up their careers - it was simply not viable. Her cover story may be strong but it would take just one red flag to raise questions and to put an end to any proceedings, and it was almost certain that even a small red flag would arise during the comprehensive background checks. So, with heavy hearts, adoption was ruled out, along with fostering.

Maggie, who had been mulling the idea of a family over for a good few weeks, knew what their choice was. ‘Sperm bank. We’ll have a baby and I’ll carry it.’

Alex smiled.

‘I mean if that’s okay, because if you--.’

‘Of course, that’s okay,’ Alex laughed, reaching over to place her hand on top of Maggie’s. ‘You’re literally volunteering to bring life into this world, one of the most selfless things you can do, and you ask if that’s okay?’

‘I’m more than happy to let you do it if you want.’

Alex scrunched up her nose. ‘I’ll be honest. The end product is awesome, but I wouldn’t be super thrilled to go through the nine-month waiting period. Don’t get me wrong, I’d totally do it if you didn’t want to but thinking about it kinda freaks me out. A lot.’

Admittedly, the thought of being pregnant also freaked her out but, at the same time, excited her. ‘Babe, I _want_ to be pregnant,’ she reassured.

‘Because you know that I’ll fuss over you?’

‘Well yeah, _that_ ,’ Maggie chuckled. ‘And the whole _miracle of life_ stuff you know? Plus, I can eat whatever the hell I want and not be judged for it.’

Her wife shook her head. ‘Sorry honey, but I will _always_ judge you when you have your disgusting breakfasts or your gross ass ice-cream. Pregnancy won’t be sparing you from that.’

‘What about being nice to a pregnant lady?’

‘Pregnancy does not excuse a lady for eating that crap.’

Maggie frowned at the hypocrisy. ‘Says you who lives off donuts and gummy bears?’

‘Hey, blame my sister for that. _Oh god_ ,’ Alex grimaced.

‘What?’

‘She’s going to be unbearable if we have a baby. You thought she was bad when we were getting married? Multiply that by ten, and throw in some House of El onesies and little red booties.’

Maggie could picture it now. First day of life and their kid would be wearing a cape whilst being told all about the different planets. ‘It’s okay, I’ll get some _Batman_ onesies to piss her off if she tries,’ Maggie joked, a little truth to her words but, really, she wouldn’t stand in Kara’s way if she tried. As Maggie had learned from the one she gained through meeting Alex, family was important and Kara would make a great, if a little zany, aunt. ‘Maybe get Winn to rustle up a mini Guardian suit too, or a little DEO outfit.’

‘Can you though?’

‘Let’s cross that bridge nearer the time,’ Maggie said, making a mental note to do just that. ‘We do need a baby first.’

/ / /

It had dawned on them that the process was going to be longer than they first thought, with a string of different meetings and appointments, before they actually tried to get pregnant.

For Maggie, it was okay. They could schedule the appointments for her lunchbreak and, if necessary, she could always delegate her duties for an hour to a colleague. It was different for Alex who worked through her work break and had a boss who was psychic. They didn’t want to tell anyone they were trying but J’onn would ultimately know, so they decided to invite him over for dinner one night to work something out.

The smile on his face as they sat around the dinner table was knowing.

‘As you’ll know, we’re going to try for a baby,’ Alex said.

J’onn’s smile grew wider. ‘And I’m thrilled for you both. Let me know how I can accommodate you.’

‘You can read my mind, I’m sure you’ll know how,’ Alex laughed.

‘That I do, but I’d much rather have you explain it.’

So, Alex did, explaining how Maggie was going to, hopefully, be the one to carry their child and how she wanted to attend all the appointments that they’d have to go to throughout their journey to start a family. ‘I don’t want her to have to go through this alone,’ Alex had added as she took hold of Maggie’s hand.

As expected, J’onn was great about it. ‘Alex, not only have you been a fantastic servant to the DEO, you’ve also been a wonderful friend and you, and Maggie, are going to be great mothers. You can take as much time off as and when you need. And I’ll help you to come up with excuses to explain your absences to your sister.’ _Spacedad_ was going to make an even better _Spacegrandad_

/ / /

Maggie had never been a fan of hospitals.

It wasn’t that she had had some bad experience or bad memories within one, it was more the connotations, at least to her, that those sort of places had. Besides being born and a broken arm when she was eight, the only other times she visited them was to interview victims or to view bodies that were still warm.

The past few weeks had been a nice change, although the last couple of trips had hardly been pleasant with her feet up in stirrups, being poked with needles and answering a million different questions. She was incredibly thankful that Alex had been to every appointment, particularly today’s – today was the big day and Maggie was absolutely terrified.

Alex had sensed it and was being extra goofy to make her smile as they waited for the doctor, scooting around on the little stool with wheels. ‘Have you ever noticed that doctors are always late?’

‘They’re busy people, Alex,’ Maggie grinned as her wife almost careered into a medical waste bin.

‘As am I and I also have a doctorate.’ She adjusted herself and rolled over to Maggie. ‘I’m not hating on them per se, more the shitty healthcare system that this country has. These places are notoriously understaffed.’

‘You should retrain as a doctor. You always wanted to be one, right?’

‘I did but I love my current job. Besides, it might be a little late for that.’

‘Not necessarily,’ Maggie said as she relaxed back on the exam bed. She pointed to the closest piece of equipment to her. ‘What’s that?’

‘That’s a lamp.’

‘See?’ Maggie grinned. ‘You’re already so knowledgeable. And hey, those stitches you gave me all those years back healed pretty damn nicely.’

‘You’re sweet,’ Alex said with a shy smile. ‘But there’s a lot more to it than just knowing common appliances and stitching pretty girls up. Like right now, the only thing I’d be able to do,’ she gestured towards the sheet that covered Maggie’s modesty, ‘Is conclude that you have a beautiful vag--.’ The sound of the door opening didn’t just cut Alex off, but had her nearly falling off the stool, her face turning a deep crimson. ‘Hey, hi.’ She sheepishly got to her feet. ‘Sorry, this is your seat isn’t it?’

Doctor Jacobs’ smile was polite, but it did little to hide the fact that he had heard exactly what Alex had said. ‘We can get you a chair if you’d like?’

Alex shook her head as she retreated over to Maggie. ‘No, that’s okay. I’ll stand.’ _And slowly die of embarrassment_ , she mouthed to Maggie.

The doctor nodded. ‘I believe the nurse has given you an overview of the procedure?’

‘Yes.’

‘Would you like me to run you through it one more time?’

‘I’d honestly prefer if you just got on with it,’ Maggie said, her stomach already beginning to churn at the thought of a stranger about to start poking about down there – she hoped to god that it would take, that this was all that was needed, and there’d be a baby in her belly in a few weeks time. She turned to her wife and Alex knew, just _knew_ , that she was needed as she took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

‘I’m right here, sweetheart. Right here.’

/ / /

Naively, they had thought it would be instant – with the amount of money they paid, they felt it _should_ have been instant. Sadly, it didn’t seem to quite work out like that, having to return to repeat the procedure a few more times until…

…until a very early Sunday morning. Maggie was hunched over the toilet riding out a second, stronger wave of nausea. Alex was knelt behind her with a strong, steadying arm around Maggie’s waist, whilst her other hand held back her curls.

‘Do--.’ Maggie was cut off by a cough. She took a sip of water, then tried again. ‘Do you think…?’

Alex placed a tender kiss on the back of Maggie’s neck. ‘Maybe. I can go grab a test if you want?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Will you be okay if I let go of you for a few seconds?’

Her legs felt like jelly and her stomach still felt very delicate. ‘Probably.’

Alex waited until that answer became a definite _yes_ before she padded over to the bathroom cabinet and grabbed one of the testing kits that they’d bought in bulk – and hid every time Kara came over. She unboxed it with shaky hands and handed it to Maggie. ‘You know what to do.’

Three minutes.

Three long minutes.

Three long minutes that ended with a deflating negative sign, and a sigh from Maggie who, as her stomach flipped again, now had a decent idea where her sickness had suddenly sprung from – a new Italian restaurant downtown, at which she had thought her meal had tasted a little off given the price. ‘We’re never going back to that damn place again.’


	3. Chapter 3

Two further attempts failed.

Maggie couldn’t help but start to think that maybe it wasn’t meant to be, at least not within her body. She was also getting real tired of having strangers, literally, all up in her business. However, Alex had remained more optimistic, or at least had on surface level, and had another idea - one that wasn’t as expensive to try.

Plus, she made it _fun_. ‘Spread those legs for me, baby.’

‘Buy me dinner first.’

‘ _Hey_ , I paid for your popcorn tonight – and we both know that snacks at the movies are _way_ more expensive than any meal at any restaurant.’

‘That’s very true,’ Maggie said. They were actually doing this, actually trying to make a baby in the privacy of their own bedroom. It was exciting. It was also scary – there was only so many more times they could try before they had to face the possibility that there may be other factors in play. But until they were told it wasn’t mere bad luck, they were still looking forward to what may await them in the near future. At least Maggie was – Alex’s earlier swagger had dwindled and she looked a little hesitant. ‘It’ll be okay. You won’t hurt me.’

Alex forced a smile. ‘Tell me if I do?’

‘I will, but you won’t,’ Maggie reassured. ‘You know your way around there.’

‘Sure, but I’ve never tried to _impregnate_ you before.’

‘I meant textbook wise, but also that, I guess,’ Maggie chuckled before gesturing for Alex to come closer, so she could lean forward and kiss her longingly. ‘I love you _and_ I trust you. And it’s so much better _and_ less awkward having you do this than some stranger, okay?’

Alex’s smile became a little more genuine. More so after they shared another kiss. ‘Yeah, okay.’

‘And, unlike in some doctor’s office, it’s recommended that we have some fun afterwards.’

‘Well, that isn’t a hundred percent scientifically proven--.’

Maggie frowned. ‘Are you really going to pass up the chance to make me scream your name?’

Alex shook her head. ‘Hell no.’

‘Good,’ Maggie smirked. ‘Now…let’s get to babymaking.’

/ / /

Life changed within two weeks.

A vacancy had opened up at another precinct in the city and Detective Sawyer (professionally, she had kept her surname but outside of work, she was very much Danvers) had quickly become _Captain_ Sawyer. The job was just as stressful but, as Maggie had found in the first couple of months, it offered slightly more stable and predictable hours – something that she had definitely considered when she had applied for the position, knowing it would make seeking out childcare for any potential child, a little easier.

Another plus was that her new precinct was within walking distance of the DEO, meaning that they could – and did – drive to work together.

‘Babe!’

A downside to that, however, was that Alex was notorious for cutting it fine in the morning – never late as such, yet still annoying as hell.

‘Alex! Maggie called again from the foot of the stairs – they had moved into a cute little two storey house a few weeks shy of their third anniversary. ‘C’mon. Move your butt already.’

Apologies were mumbled before Alex rushed down the stairs, hastily throwing on her leather jacket. ‘Are you ready to go?’

‘ _I’ve_ been ready for the last ten minutes.’

Alex grimaced as she grabbed her keys from the bowl by the door. ‘Sorry. Let’s go.’

They were less than half a mile away from Maggie’s new precinct when blue lights flashed in the rear-view.

‘Are you kidding me?’ Alex sighed as she begrudgingly pulled over.

Maggie couldn’t help but snort.

‘Hey, not funny. I wasn’t doing anything wrong,’ Alex insisted as she killed the engine and rolled down the window.

The officer that approached the car was young, smiley and spoke with a heavy Texan accent. ‘Good morning ma’am.’

‘Morning Officer,’ Alex said. ‘Look, we both kinda need to get to work. Is my taillight out or something? Because I was definitely going under the limit.’ _That was debatable._

‘Your taillights are in perfect working order, ma’am.’

Alex frowned. ‘Okay…then what is the problem?’ She turned to Maggie, who just shrugged in response, before she returned to him. ‘Sorry sir, can you please just tell me what you think is the problem here?’

The officer nodded. ‘I would like to know why there is a child in your vehicle but no child seat.’

‘A _child_?’ The confusion on Alex’s features intensified.

‘Yes ma’am.’

And continued to intensify. ‘Sir, there is no child in this car. Clearly,’ she gestured with her hand. ‘There is no child.’

He was insistent. ‘Yes, there is and, again, I see no child seat.’

Alex stared him down for a few more seconds before she turned to Maggie. ‘Officer, you are quite clearly mistaken. Need I ask my wife, _Captain_ Sawyer, to verify my claims?’

He gave a small nod as a salute. ‘Ma’am.’

‘Hey Jonathan,’ Maggie smiled at Officer Jonathan Reed, who was the first rookie that she had welcomed to her precinct as Captain.

Their familiarity only frustrated Alex further. ‘You know him?’

Maggie nodded.

‘Well, can you please tell _Jonathan_ , that he’s being crazy so we can both get to work?’

Maggie shook her head. ‘Can’t do that, babe.’

‘Okay, okay, I know you’re technically not on duty but--.’

‘That’s not the reason.’ Maggie took Alex’s hand and placed it against her stomach. ‘There _is_ a child in this car.’

It took a second for it to click, for Alex to realize that the child, _their child_ , was in Maggie’s belly. And then tears began to fill her eyes as her voice shook. ‘You’re…?’

Her own eyes were beginning to sting. ‘I’m pregnant.’ Saying those two words out loud, for the first time, made the tears fall hard. ‘And I’m gonna need you to take a left at those lights up there because you’re not taking me to work, you’re taking us to see our baby.’

/ / /

She hadn’t felt pregnant. A little more tired than usual, sure, but she had put that down to a long working week rather than a baby. Then, a few days ago, she had her annual NCPD medical and that was when the spike in her hCG levels was found.

Although disappointed that they hadn’t found out together, it wasn’t the worst thing in the world – it allowed her to go for a more elaborate reveal and, thus, she had roped in one of her rookies to help. And it had been worth it for Alex’s reaction, even if it had meant that Alex had to quickly pull herself together so that they could make the appointment.

The ultrasound dated the pregnancy at ten weeks which meant…

‘You knocked me up.’

‘I did, didn’t I?’ Alex beamed.

The doctor left to print out some copies of the scan – of their _baby_ – and to give them some privacy. It was the first time that they really had a moment to let this sink in, to exchange _I love yous_ and kisses and gratitude for each other, for what they’d blessed with.

Maggie went to button up her blouse, but Alex gently slapped her hands away, so she could press her lips to Maggie’s stomach. ‘You are the gift that keeps giving.’

Maggie smiled, relaxing back on the bed and wishing she could stay here forever. Sadly, they’d be kicked out within the next few minutes but, on the bright side – and it was a _very_ bright side – she knew that she could expect seven more months of this sort of fussing whilst life blossomed inside her. Alex fussed when she so much as sneezed twice in a row – just thinking about how special her wife would make her feel during this pregnancy sent her heart a flutter. ‘Don’t discredit your role in this too. I might be carrying this kid, but it’s _our_ kid and we’re _both_ going to be mothers.’

Alex smiled. ‘You’re going to be an amazing mom.’

‘And so are you.’

Tears shimmered, again, in Alex’s eyes but she didn’t wipe them away. Instead, they fell onto Maggie’s belly as Alex kissed her once more, before moving to button up the navy blouse. ‘So, any cravings yet?’

‘Not yet.’

‘Not even ice-cream? I happened to notice that we drove past that little place you like, you know the one that also serves the _vegan_ ,’ she scrunched up her nose at the word, ‘stuff.’

Maggie laughed. ‘It’s ten o’clock in the morning.’

‘And? You’re pregnant, so you can get away with that. I, on the other hand, just have no shame whatsoever,’ Alex grinned.

/ / /

Even though they were all well into their thirties, they still valued their game and movie nights. It was rare for the original, as they’d dubbed themselves, _SuperFriends_ , to all be together in the same place these days – James was working for too many amazing publications to name and was in a different city every day, Winn was a top IT guy within both the DEO _and_ the White House and Kara was still very much _Supergirl_ – but they got together as often as they could, in whatever combination.

Tonight, it was just Kara and, tonight, they were going to share the exciting news – they’d tell the others in due course, but they both agreed it was important to tell the soon-to-be auntie the news in a special way.

They were an hour into their film when Maggie nudged Alex, giving her the signal.

‘Hey, Kara?’

Kara’s gaze remained fixed on the screen. ‘Yeah?’

‘Can you hear that?’

Confused, Kara reached for the remote and paused the movie. ‘Hear what?’ She asked as she turned to her sister.

‘Listen carefully.’

Kara’s eyes narrowed as she tuned in her super senses and, upon hearing it, her brow furrowed. ‘What’s…that?’

‘What does it sound like?’ Alex asked, smiling slightly.

‘It…sounds like another heartbeat but there’s only three of us here--.’ Her eyes went wide. ‘Did you two finally get a dog?’

Alex laughed, although Kara was right, there were still yet to get their _Gertrude_. ‘No not yet.’ She scooted over on the couch, creating and patting the space between her and Maggie. ‘Sit here and listen. And don’t use your x-ray vision,’ she hastily added, already mindful of the extra precautions that would be needed with a Kryptonian as an aunt.

The younger Danvers sat and, within seconds, pinpointed where the extra heartbeat was coming from. She turned to Maggie. ‘You’re pregnant?’

Beaming, Maggie nodded.

‘Careful, Kara,’ Alex laughed as her sister hugged Maggie.

Heeding the warning, Kara instead saved her super tight hug for Alex. ‘I am _so_ happy for you! I didn’t know you were trying!’

‘We weren’t, it was an accident,’ Maggie remarked.

Alex snorted. ‘We have been for a while. We didn’t want to tell anyone because we didn’t know how long it would take, or _if_ it would take.’

‘No, no, you don’t have to explain yourselves to me, it’s totally understandable,’ Kara smiled. ‘How far are you?’

‘A little over twelve weeks.’ And starting to show. They had marvelled over that discovery in bed the other night, at how there was a slight curve to a once perfectly flat stomach. The discovery had only made Alex more protective – _Mama Bear_ , Maggie had called her – as she fell asleep with one hand on the burgeoning bump, and woke up with an arm around it too. ‘Almost halfway there already.’

And so came the hundred and one questions that they had expected. ‘Are you going to find out what you’re having?’

Alex shook her head. ‘No. It doesn’t matter to us, so we’d rather be surprised.’

‘What’s your due date?’

‘December 28th.’

‘Have you--.’

‘Picked out a Godmother?’ Alex laughed.

‘I wasn’t going to ask--.’

‘Yes, you _were_.’ The deer in the headlights look had been undeniable. ‘And we have picked one out,’ Alex said as she prodded Kara’s arm. ‘You, _Superaunt_.’

Kara beamed, nudged her sister back. ‘ _Supermom_.’ And then, very gently, nudged Maggie’s arm. ‘ _Supermoms_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty fluffy...and it's only going to get fluffier :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like even more fluff :)

As her pregnancy progressed, Maggie learned a lot of things - she learned that maternity pants were awesome; painfully learned that morning sickness was certainly not limited to just morning and, perhaps even more so painfully, learned that she used to rely on caffeine a lot more than she thought she did.

She also learned that her wife was the expectant mother equivalent of a _Doomsday Prepper_.

At four months pregnant, there was no need for them to have a year’s worth of pacifiers on hand, nor did they need a bunch of sample nursery colours already picked out. Yet, every day, Alex seemed to come home with something new.

Today it was books.

‘You know,’ Maggie mused as she looked through the stack. ‘There is a thing called the internet these days.’

‘Yeah, _the internet_ that any megalomaniac can put information out on. I prefer good old fashioned books.’

Maggie held up a book titled, ‘ _What Happens When You’re Pregnant?’_ , up. ‘Spoiler alert – you give birth.’

‘Wise-ass,’ Alex grinned as she sat down beside her, toeing off her boots.

‘You really bought all these?’ In total, there were seven thick brand-new books, all about pregnancy.

Alex nodded.

‘That _must’ve_ cost you.’

Again, Alex nodded. ‘It did but I know they’ll be worth it. I just wanna be prepared so I can help you as much as I can.’

And _that_ was one of the many reasons why Maggie knew that she had hit the jackpot when she had found Alex. The badass DEO agent who could kill a man with just one finger, was nothing more than a cuddly teddy bear – or, as Maggie liked to call her now, _Mama Bear_. ‘You were already helping me loads but if these books reassure you, then I think they’re a great idea.’

‘We can read them together in bed.’

‘I don’t know about that,’ Maggie said as she flipped through a hardback whose colourful diagrams left very little to the imagination. ‘I’m not so sure I want to learn about vaginal tearing right before I go to sleep.’

‘Oh, first time moms have a ninety-five percent chance of that.’

‘ _Babe!_ ’

‘It’s okay, it’s totally natural and absolutely nothing to worry about. And there’s also ways to potentially minimise the chances of it occurring, such as massage. I can help with that.’

‘Have you read all these books already?’

‘No, I read that on the internet.’

Maggie frowned.

‘Yes,’ Alex sighed. ‘Yes, I am aware that I literally just said that books were better, okay?’

‘I was actually concerned about where exactly you’ve been googling this sort of stuff because I hope to god that it wasn’t on the DEO’s computers.

Alex’s silence was telling.

Maggie laughed. ‘Let’s hope Winn never has a reason to go through your search history. That shit will be wild.’

/ / /

‘ _Alex_!’

Immediately, Alex closed her book. The call from upstairs had been loud and it had been urgent and it had her rushing upstairs and into the bathroom as her heart pounded in her chest – she was trained to always expect the worse-case scenario. Instead she found her wife, still wet and naked from her shower, smiling – it seemed very much like the best-case scenario. She didn’t understand. ‘What’s…wrong?’

‘Nothing,’ Maggie said and grabbed Alex’s hand ‘Feel.’

Hand placed against Maggie’s belly, it took a few seconds but, there it was. A kick. Their child. ‘Oh my god,’ she said, breathlessly and with the biggest smile on her face. ‘That’s…that’s our baby.’

‘Yeah it is,’ Maggie grinned. ‘I think the shower woke them up a bit. I thought I was imagining it at first.

‘You’re definitely not imagining it.’ Alex dropped to her knees, and gently took hold of the bump with both hands as she whispered so softly and so lovingly to the little human inside. ‘I can’t wait to meet you. Your mommies love you so, so much.’

There was a kick in response.

A tear slid down Maggie’s cheek.

‘I think they heard me,’ Alex beamed.

‘Babies can start hearing any time after eighteen weeks.’

‘Someone’s been reading those books.’

‘Maybe,’ Maggie said shyly as she wiped at her eyes.

‘You _have_ , don’t deny it.’

So Maggie didn’t and instead embraced the fact that she had. ‘Right now, they’re about as long as a carrot.’

‘You’ve been _memorizing_ those books – and your mom calls _me_ a nerd,’ Alex said to their baby, before returning to Maggie. ‘What does it feel like? The kicks?’

‘It’s hard to describe but it’s just… _amazing_. So incredibly amazing.’

‘So are you.’ Alex pressed her lips to the bare bump. ‘ _Both_ of you.’

/ / /

Once she hit the third trimester, the pregnancy became a little less idyllic. Their child was thankfully healthy, and Maggie was too, but everything just seemed to hurt.

As always, Alex looked for ways to make things easier. She invested in memory foam pillows, she finally started tidying up after herself so that Maggie didn’t have to (if Maggie had known that would have been what it would take Alex to stop leaving her boots strewn across the floor, then she would’ve wanted to get knocked up within weeks of their first date) and, bless her, she tried her best to knead out Maggie’s many aches and pains but quickly realized that her amateur attempts were ultimately futile. So Alex sought out, and paid for, weekly massages with one of National City’s finest (and most expensive) masseurs.

It was Monday evening. Maggie was eight months pregnant and just four days away from maternity leave. And, after an hour with Stephen, was feeling like a new woman as she came home. Her happiness that stemmed from temporarily being free from all those dull aches, was sadly short-lived.

‘ _Damn it!’_

A thud.

‘ _Piece of crap_.’

Maggie tracked the noise upstairs and found her wife sitting against one of the nursery’s yellow walls, hugging her knees to her chest. ‘Hey,’ she said softly, prompting Alex to look up at her, teary-eyed. ‘Hey, what’s wrong?’

‘I broke the _stupid_ crib.’

‘You haven’t--.’ Maggie stopped herself when she saw a snapped beam of wood amongst the other scattered components of the crib that they’d bought at the weekend. ‘Okay, you broke the crib but it’s not the end of the world, okay? We can get another part.’

‘The warranty won’t cover my stupidity,’ Alex mumbled into her knees.

Carefully, and slowly, Maggie got down and sat beside her. ‘You are _not_ stupid. And the warranty _will_ cover it, even if it means _Supergirl_ has to do some in-store event to convince them it will.’ She could already see the posters now – _Come meet the Girl of Steel, Supergirl. IN-STORE. 2-5* (*Supergirl May Have to Fly Off at Any Given Second to Save The City)_. ‘It’s nothing to be upset over.’

But, of course, it wasn’t merely about the crib and Alex looked at her, her eyes shimmering with more tears and her voice trembling. ‘Maggie, I want this, I really do but…I’m scared about all of this. Terrified.’

Maggie shrugged. ‘Join the club.’

‘You’re scared?’

‘Yeah,’ Maggie affirmed, resting a palm on Alex’s thigh. ‘I’ve been scared since day one. Scared that something would go wrong…that _I_ would do something wrong…or that I won’t know what to do when they place them in my arms for the first time. It’s natural to be scared.’ She was also really dreading the actual process of giving birth too but she didn’t mention that, for fear of dwelling on it yet again. ‘Is that why you’re scared?’

Alex nodded. ‘With my job, I’m just so used to something going wrong…when we first got together, all those years back, I was terrified that something would happen and I’d lose you. It wasn’t until that ring was on your finger that I could relax.’

‘It felt too good to be true, huh? I felt the same.’ Everything with Alex had been so easy, she had expected someone to pull the rug out from under her at any given minute. Sometimes she still did, especially now that they were about to have a baby together. ‘I know it feels as if the universe is out to get us but it’s not. Good things happen too – after all, I met you.’

A smile tugged at Alex’s lips. ‘I’m glad I voted for her as President. If it wasn’t for her, and wasn’t for that crime scene, then I wouldn’t have met you.’

‘ _That_ crime scene?’ Maggie arched a brow.

‘Yeah.’

‘Really, just _that_ crime scene? No wise-ass remark, that’s it?’

‘It was within your jurisdiction and you were first on the scene – given city law, it _was_ your crime scene. It became mine when I showed up, technically, but it was always yours to begin with.’

‘Nearly ten years later, and you finally admit it.’ Truth be told, Maggie had thought the day would never come. Yet, it had – and she had thought life couldn’t get any better.

‘I figured I couldn’t lie when I tell this one about where we met.’ Alex reached over and rubbed Maggie’s belly. ‘But we will have to redact some of the details.’

Maggie laughed, placed her hand on top of Alex’s. ‘You’re going to be such a great mom.’ Not just great, but the _best_.

‘I still broke the crib.’ Alex said with a sigh.

‘How did you manage it?’

‘The instructions are wr--.’

‘ _Alex_.’

Another defeated sigh, alongside an adorable little pout. ‘Fine, I put a piece in the wrong bit and it wouldn’t come out, so I tried kicking it to loosen it and it just…snapped.’

 _Bless her_. ‘DIY has never been your forte, has it?’ That was firmly Maggie’s realm and she had fully intended on putting the crib together herself, just as she had with the bookshelves the other day.

‘I just wanted to surprise you.’

‘Well, you did,’ Maggie chuckled before a towering stuffed giraffe in the corner of the caught her eye. He was nearly as tall as she was. ‘He’s new,’ she said, pointing at him.

‘I got him during my lunch break. Needless to say, I got some funny looks bringing him back to the DEO.’ If Deputy Director Danvers still had a reputation a week after being called into work whilst wearing a bright pink ‘ _Mommy-to-Be_ ’ t-shirt – a _severe_ terror alarm that had quickly turned out to be a false alarm, of course, had to happen during their baby shower - then the giraffe would have finally killed it.

‘He’s cute. _You’re_ cuter though,’ Maggie remarked as she rested her head on Alex’s shoulder, content to stay here for the rest of the evening – mainly because she knew it was going to be a struggle to haul her heavily pregnant ass back up.

/ / /

It was three days before Christmas and, for the first time in a few months, everyone’s schedules had aligned and they were able to celebrate the festive season together at Kara’s.

Kara still lived in the same old apartment but, every year, somehow managed to find a way to make her festive décor even more extravagant than last year’s. Lights were everywhere, there were at least five trees of varying sizes and Christmas music played gently in the background.

The meal, cooked by the host, was lovely but whilst the others stayed at the table to play board games, Alex and Maggie excused themselves to go cuddle on the couch – Maggie was a week out from her due date, and the couch, and Alex, offered more comfort than a rigid wooden dining chair.

Stuffed from way too much turkey, Alex drifted off on the couch, only to be woken up by fingers prodding her ribs.

‘Babe,’ Maggie whispered.

Alex rubbed her eyes. ‘Yeah?’

‘I don’t want to alarm you, but I think my water just broke.’

And suddenly Alex was awake. ‘Are you sure?’ She too kept her voice quiet, not wishing to alert anyone just yet.

‘I don’t think I peed myself, if that’s what you mean.’ She shifted slightly, so Alex could see the obvious wet patch on Kara’s fabric couch.

‘Have those contractions gotten worse?’ She’d been suffering from Braxton Hicks for the past few weeks – it had freaked them both out at first, but a quick trip to the doctor had put their minds at ease.

Maggie nodded. ‘A little, yeah, but I thought that was normal that they’d get gradually worse. I didn’t think _this_ would happen, or I would’ve at least sat on a blanket.’

 _Oh Kara’s Super Senses were in for a treat._ ‘Okay,’ Alex said with a small nod, trying her best to keep calm. They’d went over what they’d do countless times – although each time they had, they’d stupidly discounted the possibility that Maggie would go into labour somewhere other than their own house. ‘Kara?’

Her sister excused herself from _Monopoly_ and came over. Her eyes went wide at the fresh stain on the couch.

Alex quickly ushered her over to the door, out of earshot from everyone including Maggie. ‘The baby might be coming.’ Anticipating the excitement, Alex covered her sister’s mouth. ‘Nuh-uh. No squealing right now,’ she said firmly. ‘I assure you that your excitement is totally mutual but, as you can imagine, Maggie isn’t exactly thrilled about the whole _pushing out a human being_ side of things. So, for your own safety, refrain from any loud noises, or National City will be needing a new hero, okay?’

Once Kara had nodded her understanding, Alex removed her hand. ‘How can I help?’

‘I need you to fly back to ours and get the bag that’s at the foot of our bed and bring it to the hospital. We’ll meet you there.’

‘Understood.’

Having a sister that could fly definitely had its perks. ‘Thank you,’ Alex smiled as she glanced over at her wife who, in mere hours, was about to bring life into the world. Her incredible, selfless wife who--.’

‘Um, Alex?’

Alex blinked. ‘Yeah?’

‘How do I, uh, wash that stuff out? _Can_ I wash it out?’

‘Wash what--.’ _Oh_. ‘Flip the cushion?’

Kara grimaced. ‘I’ll buy a new couch but it’s fine, it’s not like I can stay mad at my little niece or nephew,’ she grinned. ‘I can’t believe it’s happening! I’m so--.’

‘Bag now,’ Alex laughed as she gently shoved her sister towards the door. But she was in a similar state of disbelief that she was about to become a mom, that her wife was about to give her the best Christmas present she could ever have asked for – the bonus piece to an already perfect life.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been nearly two years since that conversation when they had decided that, yeah, they did want to be parents after all and now, finally, they were about to become them. Two years and Alex had yet to wrap her head around it. It still didn’t feel real that this was happening, that their whole lives were about to change in the most amazing, and slightly terrifying, way.

They were between contractions. Alex was both busying herself and distracting her wife from her current state of constant discomfort. ‘So,’ Alex said as she started to unpack the onesies from the hospital bag. ‘Which one?’

‘How many did you pack?’

‘A few.’

Maggie leaned forward and snatched the bag. ‘Babe, there’s _eight_ in here. Our kid’s being born, they’re not going on a week-long vacation.’

Admittedly, she may have gotten a little carried away whilst out shopping the other week. It couldn’t be helped – she found the standard little outfits adorable enough, never mind the Christmas themed ones that had also caught her eye. She sighed. ‘Can you please pick one?’

‘Did you pack this?’ Maggie asked with a frown, holding up a blue and red onesie complete with cape and familiar family insignia.

‘ _Kara_.’

Maggie shook her head as she tossed it back in the bag. ‘I guess we can take _one_ novelty picture of them in it at some point, especially since I did ruin her couch, but that’s it,’ Maggie settled on a pastel blue onesie emblazoned with the phrase _I love my mommies_. ‘I like this one. Simple and sweet.’

‘And hopefully true.’

‘Yeah,’ Maggie chuckled. ‘Let’s hope--.’ _Speak of the Devil_.

Alex sprung into action, taking Maggie’s hand. ‘You’re doing good. Doing real good.’

‘I’m not…doing anything,’ Maggie groaned through gritted teeth. ‘It’s just…happening.’

‘ _Your_ body is doing everything it needs to, and that’s incredible.’ _Incredibly_ painful for Alex too, who was starting to fear for each of the twenty-seven bones in her hand. Her wife was strong in _so_ many ways.

‘It hurts,’ Maggie whimpered.

‘I know it does sweetheart, but it’s only temporary. Think of our baby that you’ll be holding soon.’

‘I am…and I’m also thinking of my lady bits that our little darling is currently tearing to shreds.’

At that exact moment, Kara had wandered into the room and did a sharp, and comical, one-eighty. ‘I’m interrupting, so I’ll come back later.’

Alex forced back her laughter and called after her. ‘Kara, it’s okay. Come back.’

Sheepishly Kara returned, coffee in hand. ‘I brought you coffee?’

‘If you can put it on that table, that’d be great,’ Alex smiled in appreciation, whilst her wife sighed.

‘I miss coffee. _Real_ coffee, not that decaffeinated crap. And Scotch. God I miss--.’ She was cut off by another sharp pain, crying out loudly and so suddenly that it made her sister-in-law flinch, the cardboard container slipping from her hand and landing in Alex’s lap.

Alex cursed loudly, instinctively pulling away from Maggie to wipe at the scalding liquid on her skinny jeans.

Kara stood for a few seconds, jaw hanging slightly open, before she pushed past her sister to get to Maggie and take her hand. ‘Um, deep breaths? I’ve never been to a birthing class but that’s what they say in all the shows that I’ve--.’ Screw Kryponite – a pregnant lady was just as destructive to the Girl of Steel. ‘ _Rao_! My hand! What planet is she from?’

‘Yeah,’ Alex muttered. ‘Keep me in your thoughts.’

‘Babe,’ Maggie panted as she sank back into her pillow, the worst of that particular contraction seemingly over. ‘Am I hurting you? I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay,’ Alex reassured, rinsing her hands in the room’s little sink before coming back over to her wife and pressing a kiss to her clammy forehead. ‘You’re in much more pain. I can manage.’

‘I should’ve gotten an epidural,’ Maggie sighed.

‘It’s still an option.’

‘Huge needle in my back? Yeah, I think I’ll pass,’ she mumbled. ‘You don’t have to hold my hand if I’m hurting you.’

Alex smiled kindly. ‘I don’t mind.’

’I _do_.’

It was going to be hard to convince her otherwise, so Alex settled on a compromise. ‘Well I _insist_ and, if it’s bothering you that much then Kara and I will alternate with each contraction.’

‘That…works,’ Maggie nodded.

Kara’s eyes were wide and panicked. ‘Do I get a say in this?’

Alex shook her head. ‘Oh please you’re a Kryptonian, your bones won’t break--.’ Of course, that had to be when a nurse walked in and Alex had to laugh awkwardly. ‘ _Is_ what I would say if you were an alien, duh.’

/ / /

A part of them had always inexplicably known that they were having a girl, so they’d had a name picked out for months and, truth be told, would have been struggling if they had a baby boy.

Luckily for them, their intuition had been right. Their baby girl came into the world after five long, and painful, hours of labour. Named after her mother _Margaret Ellen_ (and, as it so worked out, after her grandmother _Eliza_ and aunt _Kara Zor-El_ ) and mother _Alexandra_ , Ellie Alexandra Danvers was six pounds of perfection.

It dawned quickly on Alex that little Ellie was very much her wife’s mini-me, with her tufts of dark hair, her petite size and her eyes – _god, those beautiful dark eyes_. She was absolutely gorgeous. There had never been any doubt in Alex’s mind that she would move heaven and earth for her child but if there had been, her first glimpse of her daughter would have evaporated those doubts. ‘She looks so much like you,’ Alex remarked. She had managed to squeeze herself on the edge of her bed, beside her wife who was laying with Ellie on her chest.

Tears still shimmered in Maggie’s eyes, despite it being a good hour since they’d become parents. She kept running a gentle finger along Ellie’s back as the child slept, the sound of the steady beating of her mother’s heartbeat enough to make her feel safe in this big scary world that she had entered. ‘You think?’

‘Honey, she’s your _doppelganger_.’ When picking out a donor, they’d went for a guy that had similar characteristics to Alex – same hair colour, eye colour, that sort of stuff. But it was clear that their careful selection had been a waste of time – Maggie’s genes had just been too strong. ‘She’s gonna grow up to be many a girl’s gay awakening.’

Maggie grinned and, for the first time in almost an hour, took her eyes off Ellie, and looked up at Alex. ‘You know how I said that I would never love anyone more than you?’

‘I see where this is going,’ Alex said with a small, quiet laugh. ‘It’s okay, I can live with it.’

‘No, I still mean it. None of this would have been possible without you. Thank you.’

‘Anytime.’ She leaned forward to meet Maggie’s lips. ‘Though maybe not _anytime_ because I think we might have our hands full for the next few years.’

/ / /

They took a couple of hours to themselves, to enjoy now being a family of three, before they accepted visitors.

Even at two o’clock in the morning, Auntie Kara was full of energy and burst into the private suite (the perks of working for the government) with her hands full of gift bags, a large teddy bear tucked under one arm and a bunch of animal shaped helium balloons that she went to tie to the bed’s guardrail before one look from Maggie shot her down, and she instead tied them to the arm of the nearest chair.

‘So?’ She whispered, mindful of the napping newborn in her sister’s arms.

Maggie smiled. ‘Girl.’

Alex looked up and added, ‘Ellie Alexandra. After us and a few other strong women that we admire.’

‘We also love _Ellen_ ,’ Maggie said with a sleepy grin.

Kara tiptoed over to the chair beside Alex. ‘A mini Maggie,’ she remarked.

‘And I thought Maggie couldn’t get any smaller,’ Alex beamed. ‘Wait until you see her eyes. They’re beautiful.’

‘Motherhood suits you.’

It certainly felt right, that was for sure. She was already excited to teach Ellie how to ride a bike, the order of the planets (before Kara beat her to it) and drive her to whatever extracurricular activities that she wanted to partake in. Work, admittedly, would no doubt get in the way from time to time, but they had the best support system so weren’t all that concerned. ‘Do you want to hold her?’

‘No.’

‘ _No_?’ Alex frowned. ‘You’ve been just as excited to meet her as we’ve been.’

‘Yes, but look how she’s holding onto you.’ Kara smiled, nodding at how the infant’s tiny fingers were clutching Alex’s thumb. ‘She wants her mommy right now.’

 _Mommy_. That was her now; that was _them_. It seemed crazy in the best possible way. ‘Guess I should make the most of it, huh?’ She said as her eyes began to sting. ‘When she finds out you can fly, you’ll be the cool one.’

‘She’ll _never_ think that.’

‘She’s right – she’ll think Kara’s dorky,’ Maggie murmured, voice thick with sleep. ‘Kara, can you do me a favour?’

‘Anything.’

Maggie held out her phone. ‘Take a picture for me please? I would but I’m kinda a little stuck over here.’ She gestured to the IV in the crook of her elbow.

‘Of course, of course.’

Almost by magic, Ellie relinquished her grip on Alex’s finger the second the picture was snapped, her eyes slowly opening, much to Alex’s delight. ‘See?’ Alex enthused. ‘ _Those_ _eyes_.’

/ / /

The rest of the gang dropped by later in the day.

 _Spacedad_ turned _Spacegrandad_ J’onn was the first to come by, adorably coming armed with a small farm of stuffed animals and an offer of indefinite maternity leave that Alex keenly, and gratefully accepted.

Winn was next and, within minutes of their meeting, had spit up on his brand new festive sweater.

James came by with his camera and snapped some shots that he promised would be developed as soon as possible. And he kept good on his promise, with one large framed family picture, and two smaller ones, waiting for them when they got home the following day, on Christmas Eve.

It was the best Christmas of their lives.

Motherhood wasn’t like how it was depicted in shows or films. Or maybe it was, and they had just lucked out with the greatest kid whose cries were always easy to settle.

Hungry? She’d feed without fuss.

Needy? She’d stop crying the second she was in either one of her mommies’ arms.

Ellie was great; life was great.

‘I’m never getting over the resemblance.’ More so since Maggie’s aunt had sent over baby photos and it was eerie. ‘If she gets your dimples then I hope you’re up to single motherhood because I will absolutely be deceased. I see my tombstone now – Alex Danvers: Death by Dimples. It won’t be surprising, I mean I’ve been on the brink for nearly a decade now.’

Maggie grinned, looked up from the child that was happily feeding. ‘Dimples are a genetic defect.’

‘Imperfections are what make us perfect.’

And her wife’s dimples were on full display at those words. ‘My hormones are still scattered. Stop trying to make me cry.’

‘Sorry,’ Alex said, although she was most definitely not. She leaned on the back of the couch, waiting for Ellie’s appetite to subside. ‘She finished?’

Maggie nodded before kissing her miniature version of herself. ‘Yeah.’

‘I’m adding _good feeder_ to the list too. I mean, what’s this kid’s weakness? Seriously, there must be something.’

‘Annoyingly perfect, huh? Wonder who she gets that from.’

‘If it’s me, then she won’t be accepted into her school’s percussion section no matter how much she wants to play the drums because she’ll have, and I quote, ‘no sense of rhythm’.’ Alex gently scooped her daughter up. ‘I’ll go put her down.’

In the five minutes that it took for Alex to go upstairs, put Ellie down in her crib and marvel at her for a few moments, Maggie was curled up on the couch, eyes closed but still, just, awake. ‘I’m not sleeping,’ she mumbled.

‘Damn right you’re not.’ Having anticipated this, Alex had come prepared with two warm fleecy blankets and draped them over herself as she sat on the couch and pulled the remarkable woman whom she called her wife, close to her. ‘Not until you cuddle with me.’

Maggie sighed contently as she rested her head on Alex’s chest. ‘I love you. Thank you for not leaving me even though I’m currently leaking through my shirt.’

‘I thought something felt damp,’ Alex let out a laugh and held her wife even tighter. ‘In all seriousness though, you are doing such an amazing job and I’m so, so proud of you.’

‘Hey. It’s a team effort. We’re both _SuperMoms_.’

‘Yeah,’ Alex nodded. ‘Damn right we are.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's all she (I) wrote!! Thank you so much for all your support and kind words on this fic - it's been a horrific hiatus for a number of reasons, so I hope these five chapters of fluff made it a little better! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
